


更衣室的正确用法

by alcocyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcocyon/pseuds/alcocyon
Summary: 哈德夫夫亲自示范魁地奇更衣室的正确用法
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 19





	更衣室的正确用法

**Author's Note:**

> 16岁设定，孕期设定，写的比较短我懒得写，随缘下一篇吧

“...那个小耗子没来。”罗恩戳了戳赫敏。晚餐时间，两个毛茸茸的脑袋靠在一起，埋在红袍子堆里，礼堂里灯火通明，学生们正不紧不慢地落座等着第一道菜。“你这么想他干啥？”赫敏不耐烦地推开他的手，他们这些小动作都被哈利默默地看在眼里。他捏紧了手心又放开，湿漉漉的全是汗。

“腾”他猛地站起身，差点撞到桌子上。“我去一下洗手间。”赫敏和罗恩赶紧分开了，一起怀疑地抬头看他。“你去洗手间告诉我们干什么？”赫敏眯着眼睛问。哈利张了张嘴，耸着肩跨出长椅，推开挡路的人离开了。

外头正飘着今年的第二场雪。哈利磕磕绊绊地在雪地里跑着，他希望他不会错过他的第一道菜。

哐当。格兰芬多更衣室的门猛地撞到了墙上。“操。”德拉科小声咒骂了一声。他妈的总算是来了。他听见了开锁的声音，然后柜门被拉开了。灯光刺地他睁不开眼睛。

哈利退后两步欣赏美景。德拉科苍白的脸上还留着上一次高潮的余晖，身上仅剩的一件白衬衫被他自己弄的皱巴巴的，还有汗渍和别的液体。被捆住的双手和膝盖红通通的，看上去完全就是抵着柜门半天了的样子。睁开眼睛看见哈利盯着他，他动用最后一丝羞耻心把两腿并上了。

要不是心里痒的厉害，哈利一定要跑回宿舍拿相机把他这幅样子照下来。他一手托着德拉科汗湿的脖子一手抓着他的小腿粗暴地把他拽了出来放在金属长椅上。冰凉的感觉顺着他的大腿爬上脊梁，脑子里拉响了警报。

他靠着身后的柜子吸了口气。眼睛还在适应过于明亮的环境。哈利用一根手指够了够，窃笑着说：“你得自己排出来。”

德拉科扭动着下身使了使劲，瞟了一眼哈利显然憋着笑的表情：“你来试试啊，操你妈的。”他的脸红了：在别人面前他绝不可能像个他妈的荡妇一样说话，可在波特这里他就是个下贱的婊子，一个彻头彻尾的荡妇。

哈利把塞进去的东西拽了出来，用指尖磨蹭着感受了一下上头包裹着的液体就把它丢到一边。他在德拉科紧张的注视下伸进两根手指搅了搅，温热潮湿的小穴立刻一张一合地应和他起来。德拉科伸长了脖子去舔他的下颌。

哈利并没有这个耐心去认真给他做扩张。他糊弄着应付了一会儿，站起身脱下长跑扔在地上，再去拉里面麻瓜的衣服。德拉科隔着底裤亲吻着波特已经抬头的东西，一边想象它包裹在自己嘴里会是什么样子，操着自己的喉咙时会是什么样子。

哈利脱下底裤，阴茎弹到了小腹上。德拉科含了一点儿在嘴里，尝着他的味道。哈利烦躁地推开他的脑袋：“你他妈能不能乖点儿。”“我要是不乖能在柜子里老老实实被你关了一下午吗？”德拉科抬头看他脱掉上衣。“你老实个屁，”哈利简短地反驳说。

哈利把他纤细的腿抬起来架在肩上。后者正认真地吮吸着哈利额前的头发——手被捆住的时候只能用舌头的嘴巴获得接触。他在湿润的穴口蹭了蹭，慢慢插了进去。德拉科满意地咽了口口水，发出猫一样但更低沉的哼声。

他俩上一回胡闹已经是三个月前的事了，自从德拉科开始孕吐哈利就怂了，要不是太想念自己的鸡巴被德拉科夹着的感觉他们早断绝联系了。想要顶开德拉科紧致的后穴并不是容易的事，德拉科吃痛地抽了口气，哈利退了一点，又接着往里深入。理智在痛苦和耻辱中渐渐消失。

抽动了一会儿，德拉科感觉阴茎熟悉的胀痛感又回来了。他亲吻着哈利的额角。“这次不想去更深的地方了吗？”“我他妈可不想操我的儿子。”哈利在百忙之中搭理了一句。德拉科报复性地缩紧后穴，换来他一阵破碎的呻吟和低吼，“你他妈怎么知道就是儿子？是儿子就是马尔福庄园未来的国王，女儿就是马尔福家的公主。”

哈利懒得理他，空出一只抓着他屁股的手去玩弄他的阴茎。堵住德拉科的嘴最快的方法就是让他叫的说不出话来。他埋下头找到德拉科泛红的乳头，用舌尖舔了舔，叼在嘴里。他的奶子是不是变大了，哈利恍惚地想。


End file.
